


Levi Ackerman x Reader (Smuts & Lemons)

by savw_nofilter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savw_nofilter/pseuds/savw_nofilter
Summary: these were my first works in the smut community so enjoy. n//v//n





	1. (S)Boss!Levi Ackerman x Secretary!Reader - Because you earned it.

_Ugh._

_More work._

_'This damn midget can't do anything for himself?'_  You thought as you were bringing paperwork from your boyfriend, Levi, to Hanji Zoe. One of your other higher ups. You clumsily fumble with the papers in your hands to push the elevator button but someone's hand stops you. You turn around to see your co-worker Eren Jaeger. "Need help with that?" he asks with a smile, clicking the upper floor button and you smile back. "Yup! Mr. Acker-Midget thought it'd be a great idea to have me bring all these papers to Hanji while his  _assistant_  Petra just makes him tea!" You huff a bit frustrated and he chuckles. "I can bring it for you? I'm going up to Hanji's office anyways." He asks and you easily comply with a sigh. "I owe you one Jaeger!" You ruffle his hair and start walk to Levi's office.

As soon as you return, he's sitting at his desk working diligently with a small frown on his face. "That was quick." He says in a monotone voice that you hate but also love. "Well Eren brought the papers up for me." You say walking past his desk to go to your office. "Why? Couldn't handle a few stack of papers?" He says obviously mocking you. You roll your eyes. "No, he offered and I complied is all." your conversation came to a halt and Petra came with his tea.

Petra leaves small byes and smiles to you guys as she leaves early to plan for her wedding with Oulo. As she leave you walk up behind Levi and run your hand down his chest. "Are you done yet? I'm bored." You pout as you snuggle your face into his neck. "I'm almost done. You can wait." Levi replies with the same monotone voice as usual but, you know how to get him to comply to your needs. You sigh for the millionth time today and sit on his desk and cross your legs unbuttoning your blouse slowly. "Please Levi? You've been working all day today." He stops writing and looks up at you. "So saying that you don't remember what happened during that meeting?"

You have a confused look then suddenly it dawnd upon you what happened to day during his sales meeting.

~ _earlier_ ~

_You try not to pant as Levi's fingers are deep inside your cunt as you try your hardest not to moan or make any sudden noise. "(F.....N)(F...N)" wait what? As you come to your senses you realize your higher up Erwin Smith, head branch of the company was calling to see if you're okay. "O-Oh yes?" you clear your throat. Straining not to make a noise. "Are you OK? Your face is red. Do you need to leave?" He asks concerned and you shake your head and clear your throat. "N-No I'm good." you smile weakily as you see in the corner of your eye Levi smirking, wiggling his fingers deeper. "Well anyways the meeting has come to an end. Have a great day." Erwin smiles at you all and everyone departures and Levi takes his hand out grabbing a chocolate and eats it to hide the fact he's licking up your juices and leaves you panting in the room._

~ _present_ ~

"Hey! That was all you! You seduced me while I was supposed to be paying attention." You huff childishly and cross your arms. He sighs and swiftly stands up, and puts you on his desk starts kissing your neck. You bite your lip and moan softly. "Fine... If you're so eager..." He trails off and puts his hand in your (pants/skirt) and starts rubbing your pussy. "Then let's fuck right here." And with that being said, he kisses you.

Office sex was Levi's favourite anyways.


	2. (S - Lime)Punk!Levi x Sarcastic!Sassy!Reader - The good, the bad, and the dirty.

"See you guys tomorrow!" You smile at one of your best friends, Sasha. You turn around and bump into someone. "Are you fucking serious...?" You heard them mumble and you quickly respond, "Oh no, I like bumping into people on the daily for fun!" You cross your arms and glare a bit. The guy looks up at you with multiple piercings and tattoos. "Watch who you're talking to." He also crosses his arms and glares back. "Oh I am. And its not much to look at." You hear someone snicker behind him and you look up to see to see a much taller girl and boy behind him. "Sorry for him being rude. My name is Erwin, thats Hanji," he points to the girl with big glasses and messy hair with big brown eyes. "And this is Levi. He's a grumpy person." The midget you jus ran into scoffs and mutters an apology.

"So, why haven't I seen you guys around?" You look at Erwin and Hanji. "Oh, we're transfer students! But its OK, we have a few friends already. You know Petra right?" You nod, "Yeah she's pretty nice! She's in my friend group. Maybe we should all go out with each other during the weekend." You smile and she nods. "Here's my number and we'll see you around." She smiles as Erwin says his byes and they leave.

-3 months later-

"Levi let's go we're late for lunch!" You hustle Levi by shaking his arm. "I will take my time as I please. And don't touch my arm. That tattoo is fresh." You squint your eyes and squeeze his arm. He takes in a deep breath and pulls you against his locker with force and leans into your ear. "I swear to everything I will fuck you right here." You suck in tour breath.  _'has he ever thought of me like that before? Why would he say that now?'_ but before you could respond with something smart he was gone. You shake your head and go in the bathroom to wash your face and clear your head. "Whatever he was already weird." you walk out the bathroom and go to lunch.

-a month later-

You lazy wrap yourself in your blanket to warm yourself with your shirt and shorts. You and your friends watch a movie like you guys normally do on Saturday's which always turn into sleepovers. You scroll through your phone as you wait for your friends to pick a movie on Netflix. You jump a bit as you feel a hand on your naked leg and glare at the person who touched you but soften your gaze as you realize its Levi. "What do you want midget?" You say returning back to your device opening up Snapchat. "I'm bored." He responds with a monotone voice staring at you intently. "Go fix that yourself or I'll put you on my snap." you show your phone to him and he narrows his eyes at you and snakes under the blanket putting both of his hands behind your knees and putting his crouch on yours. Your stare at him in bewilderment and you look up at him as he smirks triumphantly. "What? cat got your tongue?" You finally catch back your senses and rub against him and he visibly catches his breath.

Its your turn to smirk at him. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Levi narrows his eyes at you and snakes his hands up your sides, under your breasts and-

You jolt up while panting and look around. "Fuck. It was a dream." You sigh and lay back down on you're side and realize that Levi's body is right next to yours, sleeping. And you suddenly realize a cold breeze on your body and you look down at your bare chest and back at Levi. You smile confidently and lay back down. "It wasn't a dream".

Maybe you shouldn't drink as much as you usually do, on nights like these.


	3. (S)Professor!Levi x Student!Reader - And so he taught her.

Levi pounds into you while drinking in the sight of you moaning and shuddering to phrases of him from behind and you taking it from behind.

You didnt know you'd come to this for extra credit but you'd do anything to make your parents proud. Probably not like this though.

While Levi holds you down by your hair fucking you roughly, your mum or aunt or whatever calls to see where you are, Levi moves his hand from your waist, to your clit and frantically starts rubbing your clit while slowing his thrusts slowly.

You were practically choking on everyone of your words and gave out a relieved sigh when the conversation was done but turned your head to glare at Levi.

"Levi what the actual fuck?"

Levi was quick to fully thrust into you and grab your throat not enough to choke you, but enough to turn you on more.

He pulls your body against his as he growls in your ear, "What did I say about addressing me by my first name AND swearing? you need a punishment."

You squeal as he pins your head against his desk again as he slaps your ass after every thrust.

You were going to get a lot of extra credit.


	4. (S - Lime - Slight fluff?)Smoker!Levi x Reader - Its a type of vibe.

You and Levi lie on the bed as your naked body is snuggled against his as he periodically takes a breath from his cancer stick in his right hand. His arm is wrapped around your body and you guys lay in a comfortable silence. You loved Levi and he loved you as much as you did. You were so glad that he was yours and you couldn't help but get giggly at the thought of him saying he loves you too.

You giggle and accidentally rub against him. "What, you wanna go again princess?" He says playfully. You slap his chest lightly and chuckle. "No thanks shorty." He kisses your forehead ruffles your hair. "Love you brat." You smile up at him and peck him on the lips. "I love you too Levi."

You feel his left hand that's wrapped your shoulders snake down your waist and then your ass. "You know, maybe i wasn't joking about round 2." He smugly says and you sit up and straddle his waist. "Shut up and let's get this over with."

Yes, you are definitely sure you love him.


	5. (S)Sadist!Levi x Masochist!Reader - idk some kinky shit lmao. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Today was tiring at the Survey Corps unit. Everyone was dragging around, it was the last day before they went on their winter break anyways. It was tedious on trying hard. The cadets energy contribute tremendously to Levi and the other high ups pissy attitudes today.

As everyone left headquarters, you head to Levi's office giving him the documents he had asked you to get. You and Levi have been together for about three years now and only a year ago your uh, sexual interests started to spice up. You guys had met five years ago when he had been taken in from the underground and you were one of the higher ups of the survey corps. You and Levi did not immediately click but after you comforted after him being distraught of Farlan and Isabel dying, you guys had finally started to get along.

You reach at his office walking in without knocking since you've known each other for some time and found it stupid. You guys are after all almost the same ranking. You walk in closing the door behind you and starting to look through the files as you approach him.

"I have the background files for the new cadet, Jaeger, like you asked for."

Levi continues to fill out documents and pipes up in his usual monotone voice. "And?" He asks looking up at you whilst still writing. You cock your head back and look at him in disbelief and blink rapidly. "'And?' And you asked for it AND I'm here to give it to you." you say annoyed at his attitude. You being tired too, made you more pissed. You guys glare at each other for a few minutes before you turn around muttering under your breath and going to leave. "I don't have time for this."

Levi scoffs behind you and calls out for you. "Y/N, where are you going?" He asks apologetically, but with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Home. Where else." you point out getting tired of his attitude and continue to depart from his office but again, he stops you. "The files, L/N." He says, the smirk in his voice clearly evident. You mutter an "oh" embarrassed and march up to his desk and slap the files on his desk, the contents flying everywhere.

Its his turn to look at you in disbelief. "Aren't you going to pick them up?" He says with no emotion in his voice nothing like what his eyes say.

You guys stare at each other once again and you finally reply, "No." No remorse in your voice. Levi gets up and walks around his desk watching you as he leans himself on one hand and presses his body against yours as you stand confidently pressed against his desk. "Need I ask again, Y/N." He says more of a statement than a question. He scoffs at your silence and clears everything off his desk and strips your fully naked and grabs your arm dragging your body to where he sits. Your lower half of your body dangling off his desk and the top your body flush against his cold desk making you shiver.

Levi traces his hand down your back making you arch and firmly grabs your ass which you gasp at.

Levi slowly trails his hand between your legs rubbing your clit. You moan softly enjoying his treatment before he slaps your ass. Hard. You yelp at the sudden contact. "Count." Levi orders as he continues to spank you and watch as your ass cheeks get hot. You refuse to comply and his slaps got harder and faster.

As you thought you should comply and start counting he stops. You breath out in delight as you hear the shuffling of his clothes and you start getting ready for his shaft and you wiggle your hips happily. That happiness soon ends as he comes down hard with a blow from one of the straps of his gear. "Although I am loving how your tight ass is getting red, I'm getting rather impatient." He says in a monotone voice. "Count them." He gives a hard blow and you finally speak up barely with a "one". You loved the pain. Levi could see it. Your wetness dripping onto your thighs. After about twenty more blows he stopped.

You whimpered as he sits in his chair and pulls your legs apart, looking at your dripping mess. "You enjoyed that didn't you brat?" he responds to your silence by plunging two of his fingers into your wetness keeping it there. "I asked you a question." He says with venom in his voice and wiggles his fingers deeper in you. "Y-Yes!" Levi smirks and removes his fingers from you and you let out a loud sigh loving his torture but hating his denial of pleasuring you.

"What has gotten into you today?" He says while walking infront of you and squating to become eye length with you. "Open." He says referring to your mouth and you dont comply. He sighs stands on the side and grabs your sore ass. Your gasp and puts his fingers that was once in your cunt in your mouth and you suck wondering if you should stop and obey.

"Since your being so difficult, I'm going to have to make a few rules." he says while removing his fingers from you and unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick infront of your face. He grabs you jaw and forces his dick in your mouth and starts face fucking you. You turn wetter and wetter as you found him owning you hot.

"First rule. You respect me and I reward you. Say it." He says continuing to thrust inside you. You goble around his length, trying to sound out the syllables. He smirks smugly. "Good. Second rule, I do what I want with you. And ONLY me." you start to sound out the words but it isn't good enough for Levi. "What? Repeat that brat." He slide out of you fully and you pant while repeating his rule, "You can do whatever you want to me and only you." "Good. You will be rewarded. With a task of course." You groan at his words as he unties your hands and goes to sit in his seat behind desk, picking up the sloppy file.

"Sit on my lap." He commands. When you take too long to respond he lifts your body and lifts yourselt onto his dick and you groan. "Better. Now fix the files." He says slapping the files on the desk but roughly grabs your breast when you take to long to respond, currently dazed under lust. You finally snap out of it in frustration wanting Levi to fuck you into oblivion. You reach for the messy files but is interrupted when Levi raises your hips and slide out of you and you stop your task. He roughly slams into you and says in a monotone-mocking voice. "Did I tell you stop?" He says while continuing to ram into you. You moan and whimper as his length continuously rams into you and the files seem to turn into a different language as you can't focus. You successfully fix a section of the file and its good enough for Levi.

"You can stop." When he gives you that command you breathe out happily and smile until you realize that your full attention is to Levi and his powerful thrusts in you. "Fuck Levi-" "Mr., Ackerman to you. Say it." He corrects you. He brings his hand to play with your nipple roughly and brings it to round your throat and squeezes it on and off. "Fuck Mr. Ackerman!" You yell not caring if anyone was still in the building.

Levi grunts as his lasts are quick and deep. You cum first, squeezing Levi and he cums after you and filling you with his semen. You pant as you lean on his desk and he leans against you. His face nuzzles into your neck. "Let's go home." he says tiredly and you nod as you guys reluctantly pull away from each other and lazily put on each others clothes.

Rough sex is the best sex.


End file.
